


Changing my past (previously Ave Per)

by Inquisitive_6 (Setsuna_5)



Series: Epic Tranformations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1, Comedy, Creatures, Fate loves Harry, Gen, Grey Harry and his group, Magic loves Harry, More tags will be added later, No Mary Sues or God like characters, Ravenclaw Harry, Slight hints of romance, Time Travel, Veela Mafloys, Weasley Bashing, brief descriptive sexual conversations, light bashing, no firsties are getting together with anyone in this book, nothing sexual will take place yet, only important characters for this book are listed, pairings might change, they will remain friends, which gradually expands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna_5/pseuds/Inquisitive_6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has turned out jaded and tired after being caught in the inescapable webs of Dumbledore. Thankfully he finds a confidant in Willhemina, his sworn sister who is actually half his age(?)! After much persuasion, finally he does something for himself almost 20 years after Voldie was killed. Nobody said he had to pull in his sister with him though. She felt like Alice who fell into the rabbithole only though its her brother's past! Read as you find him maneuvering through old traps like a boss with a sister who has his back and would never leave his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> One of the Fics I have been writing. Just needed to let this out of my farm though. 'Cause I definitely need help to advance the plot and I reckon feedback helps a ton.  
> .  
> .  
> This is my first HP-fic so have mercy~ >.

~The Ritual~

 

The ice cubes clinked as the were dropped into a glass of whiskey making it slosh and glint in the firelight. Harry held the glass in a light grip as he swirled the liquid and slouched further into the couch. The huge room was sparsely furnished and the shadows danced against every surface due to the lazy fire in the hearth being the only source of light in the room. A figure of a woman lounged on a cushioned chair on the other side of the fire place who nursed a glass of whiskey while sighing occasionally.

 

Harry sat with both his feet tucked in, leaning heavily to one side with only the armrest preventing him from falling on his face. And while he was a picture of misery in his sleeping robe, pajamas, tousled unwashed unshaved and ragged appearance; the figure in-front of him oozed bored and laziness. Her feet were hiked up and dangling from the armrest towards the fire and a pillow remained squashed between her back and the other arm rest.

 

“You need to stop gulping down so much alcohol. Heaven forbid I get blamed for turning you into a drunk.” The woman said as she refilled her glass with a wave of her hand holding the glass.

 

Harry gave a dry humorless laugh and messed up his hair while letting out a tired sigh.

 

“Its just diluted liquor besides I don't think I have anything to live for anymore, Mina. I should go to the Himalayas and become a hermit or something.” he muttered petulantly and took a gulp of his liquor.

 

Mina huffed and adjusted her hair so that it wasn't touching the carpet anymore.

 

“...or something he says...Tsk!” she said in a scolding tone ad glared at Harry who had the decency to looked sheepish.

 

“Lord Potter Black. Harry, you are not even forty yet and you sound eighty already. Its about time you stop wallowing in self pity and sorrow and most of all stop blaming yourself.”

 

“I know what you mean Wilhelmina...Mina...but I don't really think I will ever be able to do that. Everyday is the same and after the divorce I have no reason not to let my feelings run rampant. Ron and Hermione aren't the kind of best friends...who would...you know...understand and not judge but simply be there. Sure I have Nev, Luna and a bunch of others but I feel as though I am simply a burden to them. This Lord title...its just a farce, I sacrificed so much for the war for my family and it doesn't feel worth it you know...After finding out how far my life was being manipulated, I simply pushed ahead with my life. 

 

Now that Gin broke up with me after ensuring that the children will have financial backing...the fact that she forbid me to be a part of their lives took the cake. There is no difference between Ministry meetings and Weasley lunches anymore. Not to mention how much dirt Dumbledore left for us to clean up after he died. The only moment I feel alive is when I am you, Markl, June and the others. And I foolishly decided to let go of that too and greedily pursued the selfish way.”

 

Mina sighed.

 

“Wanting to give up everything to save everyone is not greedy or selfish...it is foolish though haha...sigh...We are hunters Harry. All from different warrior clans. We are runaways and even if you wanted we could not involve you. There was too much danger and still is...not to mention all the risks.”

 

Harry sighed tiredly and asked nonchalantly,

 

“How is our little project coming along? No last minute requirements? Its only an hour away now...”

 

“God knows Hadrian why you would take up such an idea not to mention you even managed to convince me! And are we seriously doing this with alcohol running in our blood?! We are walking to our deaths I say!(insert dramatic sigh)When I think back I feel I am a mad and foolish person to have even remotely agreed to give you a hand. But alas I have given you my word~”

 

Mina finishes dramatically and they both let out short barks of laughter.

 

“Chillax! Besides its elf made wine...best stuff there is. Moreover the way you seem eager to follow me to our deaths I say you would have made a perfect partner...damn just marry me already Mina. You know I am totally awesome”

 

Harry adds seriously soon after and doubles over in laughter at the sharp look that Wilhelmina gives him.

 

“Cripes! Don't joke about such things and we could not have married even if the world was gonna end. Sibling bond remember? Moreover we are both alphas..er..I am a switch but regardless there has been no one so far who has been able to make me submit. Two alphas can be in a relationship but it would be way too complicated and not to mention we would probably tie if we battle for dominance mainly because I would feel bad if I asserted my pseudo-dominance on my brother. Urgh!”

 

Harry smiled fondly at Mina whose face scrunched up as she was horrified by the idea of them together.

 

“Don't call it pseudo of all things Mina. You are as much as an alpha as I am. You have worked hard for years to become so strong. Never discredit yourself so much.”

 

Harry admonished softly.

 

“You don't get it Harry. And no matter how many times I tell you you will stubbornly refuse. Well, lets go with Quasi then.”

 

She murmured the last part. They both drank diluted liquor and stared into the fire until the full moon came up and bathed the entire room in red moonlight. They both stood up and without hesitation marched out the door after dousing the fire and straightening their clothes.

 

After donning ritual clothes, white and silver robes they hurried into the backyard. A large rectangular area in the middle was cleared and an array of circles and runes was etched on the ground. Wilhelmina lighted black colored candles in seven directions and then stood at the side holding a crystal goblet which held a clear potion with red and silver shimmering wisps- blood and tears.

 

Harry donned the Deathly Hallows and summoned both Death and Lady Magic. They both bowed down on their knees and Mina held the goblet up in Harry's direction without lifting up her head. The air was filling up with concentrated magic that throbbed and now that two powerful entities had made their presence known, a strong wind was blowing and the moon looked more red than before. The circle was glowing as though it had absorbed some moonlight and even the mist that had rolled in seemed to be brimming with raw magic.

 

Harry presented the deathly hallows to death- giving up his mastery over death and Wilhemina sat up straighter when Harry as well as lady magic looked at her. She gracefully stood up and tip toed into the ritual circle. Inside the circle the air was clearer and it was pin drop silent. She took Harry's outstretched hand and knelt down beside him without letting go.

 

Harry brought his other hand to hold on to the goblet and they held it together. The air crackled and it seemed as though other entities were present in there, watching from beyond the circle as though they were hidden behind a curtain. Harry squeezed the hand that he had been holding as they both readied themselves to state the price. After all no wish came without a price and it seemed it would require both of them to make sacrifices to make Harry's wish come true.

 

After stating their price, they both took a sip of the potion in which the wisps were glowing in their respective colors now and smeared some of it on each others forehead- three glowing parallel lines that across. Death seemed move back as Lady magic bent forward. The potion simply turned into smoky wisps and disappeared as a slight feeling of weightlessness overtook them.

 

Lady magic placed her hands on top of their hearts for the briefest moment and as she too stepped back, a golden chain appeared which seemed to be connecting both of them and made them feel heavy as if telling them about the supposed burden of Harry's wish being fulfilled. As the powerful entities shimmered out of existence and the air settled down around them, Wilhelmina stood up to move out of the circle and Harry closed his eyes, getting ready to do what he had wished.

 

When Mina was just a step away from the boundary of the circle, they both felt a slight pain in their chests and as Harry snapped his eyes open in panic and they both looked at each other with wide eyes, the ground opened up. And then they were falling.

 


	2. ~Calling Mina, Diagon Alley, a strange Encounter and a stranger wand~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly Time skipped to a little before Hogwarts Letter. The first part is from Harry's point of view and then its from Griselda's...I am keeping it third person though. She bumps into Snape (and that too just after separating from Harry how unlucky of her) and gets her wand in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter is not too rushed. I will be synonymously using Griselda, Hilda, Wilhemina and Mina for sometime. And hopefully I stop as gradually as Hilda feels more like she belongs in there(Hint Hint).

~Calling Mina, Diagon Alley, a strange Encounter and a stranger wand~

 

Sunday morning a ten year old Harry Potter made eggs and bacon on auto pilot. Inside though his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. It was Dudley's birthday and they were going to the zoo and of course after requesting 'kindly' he was allowed to remain back even though his 'babysitter' was unavailable. Sometimes he couldn't believe himself...how easily he manipulated them into doing his bidding!

 

All he had to do was say with a timid voice that he had decided not to do anything freaky anymore and when his uncle went purple with anger he simply sank to the floor and shed fat drops of crocodile tears and said with a small voice that it could kill people and he did not want that and after sobbing a bit and a few hiccups he asked with a small voice whether they would help him. Of-course the supposed miracle was not possible without a mild low power compulsion spell cast on them wandlessly.

 

The result was gradual though. The abuse lessened as Harry started to follow all instructions and after Petunia 'caught' Dudley beating him up without any reason and lying to her face when she asked, she dealt with him firmly and henceforth Harry was left alone from the baby whale known as Dudley Dursley. It was now like an unspoken rule that as long as he did whatever chores he could he will not be scolded or beaten. Even Dudley treated him kindly. Overall acting like a person that would shame even the most pathetic and submissive Pettigrew bore lots of result.

 

Harry then managed to tone down his pathetic as everyone gradually got used to him. Hell, he even got his room ahead of time and that was saying something. Meditating everyday was the only fruitful thing he could do to be able to access his magic. He was worried about Mina though. They haven't been in touch since that ritual night after which he had landed himself into the past and that was all a year ago. He didn't now whether to be mortified to have to face Dumbledore and play his chess piece or smirk vindictively for convincing the fates to give him another chance to live his life. Thankfully he could perform very mild wandless spells. All enchantments though, mostly instinctual like compulsion or distraction, became easier to cast with practice.

 

Shaking his head to get rid of the rampant thoughts, Harry sighed and finished his cooking. Setting down everyones breakfast on the table he called everyone for breakfast and after pulling off his apron (oh yeah he also had his own apron now) sat down on a stool and quietly ate his share.

 

The changes were so drastic that sometimes Harry thought he was in an alternate world altogether. He had his own gardening gloves, apron and even proper room. Even if he wore second hand clothes, he thought it was best not to be too 'greedy' as long as he got to have things his way. Those were simple things almost unnoticeable...but their result was very distinct. By agreeing not to bother Harry, the Dursleys were kinder and less aggressive now. Dudley grew out of his spoilt bully mould and generally stayed out of his way. Most surprising was though Petunia getting a part time day job now that she did not have to dote over her slimming son.

 

Vernon acted gruffly but he also sometimes showed a kinder side after Harry asked them not to send him to a school as he was already eating and sleeping under their roof for free and did not want to impose. He was also allowed to accompany Petunia for shopping and more importantly he was given pocket money every month. Which he had yet to spend on anything. Most often though Harry would activate the notice me not charm and the compulsion which would make them think as though he did not exist. After all he needed to practice and sharpen his skills.

 

After saying goodbyes and take cares, Harry rushed to the kitchen and pulled out a big bowl and carried it to his room. After drawing an array, he placed the bowl on it and filled it with water. He sat cross legged of the floor and closed his eyes. Focusing within himself he concentrated on finding his magical core and easily found it. He had been meditating everyday and observing his developing magical core which was not easy to locate initially. Oh he had all of his abilities that he had acquired but his body is too fragile to handle it so most of it is sadly locked away by his natural defense system.

 

Concentrating on the string of magic that came out of his spherical core he touched it and as the vibrations spread out through his body he opened his eyes and saw the water producing minute waves as though someone had thrown in a pebble. Yes! Today he will finally attempt to contact Mina via an ancient spell that she had taught him. It did not require much of his magic only enough to tie the connection to natural magic if an connection is established. Psst he called out excitedly.

 

“Psst! Anyone there?”

 

Harry heard a loud bang which sounded like someone closing a door and someone started to curse loudly. A face appeared on the water surface.

 

“What do you want?”

 

A girl asked somewhat defensively And to Harry's embarrassment she was stark naked. Clearing his throat while willing his blush to fade, he took in her appearance with his mouth still open. She was looking at him with narrowed eyes ignoring the fact that she was dripping wet.

 

“Shouldn't you wear some clothes first?”

 

He asked nervously.

 

“Tch! You appeared in my bathtub! When I was still IN the bathtub so nope...not gonna wear any clothes. I am not bothered by nudity.”

 

Saying so she shrugged nonchalantly and casually placed a towel around her neck so that it covered her yet to develop chest.

 

“Atleast tell me you are Wilhemina?”

 

Harry asked with a put upon exasperated expression in a small voice.

 

“OH My GOD!!! Harry? Is that you? Oh my gosh oh my gosh! Why didn't you say you are Harry in the first place? I thought you were some kid pranking me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.”

 

“Uhh...we are both kids by the looks of it.”

 

Harry was seriously miffed and wanted to sulk.

 

“Yeah we ended up being nine year old nobodies. By the way I go by Griselda now. You can call me Hilda though. So how are things on you end now?”

 

“Its better and different obviously. Though you tell me...You look quite different now.”

 

“Well yeah you have seen me naked before...aww look at him he still blushes! Well, I have yet to get permanently tanned so I am not as gold and pink and brown as I used to be. My hair is longer and more manageable stiiiill I miss my red highlights and piercings. Tch! Well Now then, ALMOST ONE YEAR Has passed by! and this is the FIRST TIME you contact me! Hmph...I should smack you, you know. I thought I had lost you......”

 

“Awwwhhh! Bill you are such a cute ten year old.”

 

“Sh-shut up! You are ten year old as well. And whos Bill huh? Its Will I tell you!”

 

Suddenly, a male body...a nude male body snuck up and lazily hugged Will from behind and she leaned back with out caring that one of that hands was rubbing soap all over her...even under the towel. The result was immediate. Harry was sure he was as red as a tomato and felt light headed.

 

“WHO...Who is th-THAT???”

 

He asked with a bewildered expression and sputtered most amusingly.

 

“Oh Him? Harry meet Emerald or Emmet. Don't worry he is not even human...”

 

Mina replied as though they were discussing an everyday occurrence.

 

“What? Not Human?! How Is That Supposed To Appease Me??”

 

Harry shrieked as he tried to get over his shock.

The said body peered down into the water and a handsome teal haired and amber eyed face appeared. The said young man in his twenties suddenly changed into a frog and sat on top of Mina's shoulder and disappeared as it changed into a goldfish mid jump.

 

“Was that a boggart?” Harry asked nervously.

 

“Psh! No...Emmet is a shifter. They are very rare although there are plenty of them in these parts. This one though ended up becoming my familiar after I killed his former master.”

 

“Whaaat? You ended up killing someone already? Ahahahahahaha Gosh somethings never change”

 

“Strange how the sight or mention of something sexual renders you embarrassed while the mention of murder sends you into laughter.”

 

Mina muttered sulkily.

 

They talked for hours and caught up with each other and agreed to meet on his eleventh birthday at Diagon Alley. And take things from there. Before, Will had been an untrained witch who managed everything wandlessly and non verbally due to having taught herself. Now though, as Hilda, Harry wanted her to come with him to Hogwarts which she agreed to almost too easily.

 

“By the way Angie...how the hell are you going to get into Hogwarts?”

 

“Oh thats easy I will apply.”

 

“What? You can?”

 

“Your eyes are gonna pop out you know...Every year Hogwarts sends letters to strong wizards and witches which are only about only 10 to 15 percent of the total wizarding population of Britain. That means they are sort of 'invited' just because they have strong magical cores or belong to prominent wizarding families. A two or three percent of first year student body though are 'accepted' into Hogwarts. Honestly I oughta smack you! Its your school for God's Sake!”

 

“Wow I never bothered to find out. Now that I think about it...A few of them looked like they were accepted rather than invited.”

 

“So not your fault that you dragged me along! Humph...Normally its not possible to apply to Hogwarts if you are not from British Isles. But...I got special permission.” A gleeful smirk appeared on her face.

 

“What? Tell me tell me!”

 

“You see some things happened and I was...er...ambushed?...ah! Scouted by some German Ministry official. This is top secret matter though but I guess I could tell you. Apparently, such time-space accidents rarely happen. This official who was one of the Shadows meaning member of the highly secretive Shadow Court- a secret club or something? So, he kinda asked me join The Court...more like recruited and the perks were very tempting...and I was in intensive training for the last one year. Mostly theory stuff because my core of this body is still tender and delicate.”

 

“Whoa! You are in GERMANY????!”

 

“.......”

 

“Don't simply shrug at me!...Sigh!Thats a lot to take in and if I were to assume then it means that The Shadow Court is something like our Department of Mysteries and YOU! Are being trained to become an unspeakable!!”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Urgh dense midget...Tell me about these perks!”

 

“Solid new identity, basic training the only catch is that I had to take care of Emerald as he would accept no one else and well I guess they are keeping an eye on me for the time being. And so by pulling a few strings I will be able to apply for Hogwarts. Which means anytime away from Hogwarts I will have to work part time probably. Basically I am just another pair of hands whose help they would like and in exchange they provide me perfect cover 'cause I am not supposed to exist and all that.”

 

“Smart! So, when do you get your letter of acceptance?”

 

“I don't know but I think its sometime near end of July probably.”

 

“Say I have this idea about how I will let my relatives agree on letting me go to Hogwarts and I wanted to sort out some technicalities...”

 

“Whoa! Slow down...Let me first write to Hogwarts saying I am interested in attending next fall and we will proceed from there. Right now though I look like a prune soo...lets talk some other time. Meanwhile do start on reestablishing your mind shields though or else I might have to Obliviate you ASAP. Pull a rug over your array and as this is my personal bath...call me anyday same time though.”

 

“Bye then.”

 

~The Days thereafter~

 

The remaining days, they both spent their time getting ready for Hogwarts at a snails pace. Both of them started working on their respective skills of interest. Hilda got ready to enter the wizarding world as a muggleborn and Harry manipulated his way into the non existent hearts of the Dursleys. After rejecting his uncle's offer to attend any school two more times, he approached his aunt saying that he wanted to go to a boarding school on a scholarship.

 

By that time though he was already a member of Dudley's circle of friends and everyone was questioning behind their backs why a well mannered and kind boy like him did not go to a school. That night after discussing things with the adult Dursleys, he got their begrudged 'permission' to attend Hogwarts.

 

Although he did end up landing himself summer classes at the end of which he would have to sit for A levels. And so even before he could even receive his Hogwarts letter, Petunia arranged for him to take prep classes for the summer classes that he would be having for the rest of the coming Hogwarts years. Talk about landing himself into a more hectic lifestyle even though it was a hell lot better that the last one.

 

Hogwarts letter was a quiet affair. He acted indifferent and somewhat sad to go away from his loving home. He spotted his uncle eyeing him suspiciously a few times but he acted his usual polite and timid self and dutifully completed all of his chores regularly and studied too thereby managing to curb any suspicion. Aunt Petunia agreed to reply to his Hogwarts letter upon his teary eyed request. Mina to lessen Harry's burdens, wrote to him under a different name like the mischievous minx that she was.

 

She almost ended up drowning in her bath when he told her and so both ended up agreeing on shopping for school supplies together and try on changing saving as much as possible after term finally started. And so the remaining days were spent of communicating and observing people. Sharpening their people skills so to speak. And Harry managed to rope her into studying with him even though she took to re-learning like fish to water much to his annoyance.

 

oooOooo~Line Break~oooOooo

 

On the morning of his birthday, Harry wore his first set of new clothes (which aunt Petunia bought for him when he started his prep classes) and headed out to Leaky Cauldron where he greeted Emerald and his to be classmate Griselda. Together the trio entered Diagon Alley side by side with a witch and headed straight to Gringotts.

 

There both Harry and Hilda had to agree on testifying their identities with a drop of blood and so Hilda was recognized as an honorary Potter due to their sibling bond. The goblins were fascinated with Emmet and when Emmet told them about how he was rescued, Hilda was given a lesser vault of the Potters to use. Apparently Emmet's previous master was very abusive. He had killed his mate and demanded inappropriate favors which he was forced to obey due to the familiar bond.

 

The said Master though, in a drunken haze, tried to force himself on Will due to which she ended up killing him in self defense and thus acquiring a timid Emmet as her familiar. The mistreatment of Emmet highly infuriated the goblins and when they heard that he was killed by Will, she received many coldblooded grins and many briefly inclined their her towards her with respect shining in their eyes. After all shifters are highly respected in the Goblin society.

 

They both purchased their school books followed by huge rolls of parchment, a bunch of different quills and some inkwells. After shrinking their supplies wandlessly in a dingy deserted alley, they treated themselves to lunch which consisted of icecream and then both went their separate ways agreeing to meet at Madam Malkin's as soon as they bought their wands. Harry sauntered to Quality Quiddich supplies to buy a broom polishing kit and then bought Hedwig. Hilda headed towards the apothecary.

 

oooOooo~Line Break~oooOooo

 

After deciding on a detour, Griselda headed to one of the book shops and purchased

 

Transfiguration for Dummies by Wald Borge,

Monster Book of Potions- Standard edition published by the Potions Guild,

Herbs and Ingredients by Nate Edgecombe,

Must learn Charms and Jinxes for Beginners by Elphius LaFolle and

Theoretical Alchemy by Clevis Burke.

 

After hastily writing her name on each of them due to habit she carried them in her arms and dashed to the apothecary without even waiting for Emmet who was browsing through a Defense against dark arts book.

 

Without shrinking her thick, newly purchased books, she ran down the streets. Feeling the light breeze on her face, she marveled at how her tiny form could easily slip past the crowds of people. She slowed down when she neared the apothecary and her hands felt like they would drop off any minute. She shrugged mentally. Just a minor set back she supposed.

 

In her haste she opened the door with her foot and rushed in to place the heavy books on the nearby counter. She bumped into someone and kind of bounced and fell on her back. Damn this tiny body! She cursed in her head furiously. She could feel a headache crawling up from behind her ears as the dizziness faded away

 

She found herself sprawled on the floor spectacularly and her books scattered her, only one managed to reach the counter top it seems. Someone cleared their throat and shaking away the remaining haziness, she sat up and let out a pained groan. Spotting her transfiguration book under one of the shelves, she stuck her hand under the small gap and dragged it out and then picked up the rest of the books.

 

As she scrambled to pick up her potions book which had landed near black clad feet, a potion stained hand picked it up. She looked up and saw a black haired and black eyed man check out the cover of the book and the look at her with unreadable eyes. She stood up in a swift motion which was a bad idea as the room tilted a few degrees. Forcibly shaking away her dizziness, she staggered to the counter to set down her books which were quite heavy.

 

As she raised a shaky hand to pick up her Alchemy book the strange man caught her hand to stop her and ignoring her stiff form, bent down to pick it up himself. As he handed her the book Angie caught a whiff of smoke and something warm and unfamiliar coming from the man. Taking the book, she visibly relaxed and set down her books to look around her.

 

“Are you a second year?”

 

The man asked her.

 

“No, I am a Hogwarts freshman if you know what I mean.”

 

She said as she walked towards the shelves to check out various ingredients curiously. When she heard no reply she turned back towards the man and realized that she had yet to apologize.

 

“By the way I am very sorry for bump-er-colliding(?) into you earlier. Are you alright?”

 

She winced mentally at her pathetic attempt at apologizing. A year of being in the company of the rowdiest teachers and other ruffian-like tutors could do that to anyone she hoped fervently. She saw the man giving her amused looks and before she could say anything she found herself tackled into a pair of strong arms. Someone was hugging her from behind she thought as she stiffened, ready to throw off whoever had laid their hands on her. As the familiar smell of menthol enveloped her, she realized it was Emmet and forced herself to relax in his arms.

 

“Are you fine? Any bruise?”

 

Emmet asked frantically as he let go of her and turned her towards him. He was still panting as he checked her for bruises, still catching his breath.

 

“Jeez, Em I am fine. Although my arms are still dead and I think my knee is bleeding.”

 

She reassured Emmet as she curbed and failed to roll her eyes. She pushed him away and walked towards the counter to pick her books. The strange man was in a what seemed to be a furious bargaining debate with the shopkeeper. Both of them stopped and looked at her midway and she felt flustered to have intruded.

 

“Where are my manners...Excuse me, I am Griselda Heimlich and this is Emmet Ehrlich. Say Hi Em!.” She bowed politely and then elbowed Emmet who bowed hastily.

 

“Hello Miss Heimlich, I am Potions Master Severus Snape and I am the potions professor and Head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. May I inquire as to how have you come across this book? And what you intend to do with Alchemy even though it is not offered in school?”

 

By the time the Man finished saying the full name of the school Angie felt herself gaping openly at him in shock. Snape however though merely continued drawling at her with holier-than-thou demeanor.

 

“I Th-thought it would be good for reference. And the alchemy book is just for pleasure reading.”

 

She replied nervously. It was a teacher! And he looked so intimidating. Even after a year of remaining in this tiny form, people like Snape looked somewhat like a giant to her and the attitude did little to help.

 

“A wise decision. Very well. I shall await your arrival to Hogwarts. It is not everyday one meets a student who is eager to learn. Should you be willing to follow a professors suggestion, buying the list of equipments in page 23 instead of the one in the list of required school supplies will aid you better in my subject.”

 

Nodding at them he walked away without a word or a backward glance.

 

After buying two set of things and asking the salesman at the counter to shrink everything for her, She made her way to the wand shop with all her purchases shrunk away courtesy of the Counter man at the apothecary.

 

Fed up of making the clerks do the shrinking for her she finally made her way towards Ollivander's to get a wand for herself. A bell tinkled overhead as she pushed the heavy door open and entered the musty shop that was cramped up with boxes everywhere other than around the counter.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Hilda called out just a touch low to considered as a scream or holler. She was immediately answered with some resounding bangs and a small dwarf-like old man stumbled out from in between two shelves making dust scatter everywhere. Clearing his throat as he approached the counter, Mr Ollivander welcomed Hilda with a friendly smile.

 

“Well well, look who we have here. First year now aren't you dear?”

 

“Yes. My name is Griselda Heimlich and I would like to purchase a wand and a few holsters.”

 

“Well, my dear lets get you fitted first. Now, please lift your dominant hand.”

 

“Ambidextrous.”

 

Hilda said in answer and lifted both hands. They were caught by and overly enthusiastic

wandmaker and checked thoroughly.

 

“Its very rare that one comes across an ambidextrous individual. Very useful but difficult. Hmm, Flexible wrist, supple fingers, wide palm, look at that thumb! Oh my! Those pinkies....mrmhh hmm...”

 

He exclaimed and muttered away as Hilda fought the urge to wrench her hands away. As he let go off her hands, she pulled them away abruptly and watched the wandmaker like a hawk with narrowed eyes as he skittered about.

 

Hilda looked at the three boxes placed in front of her curiously. Ollivander eyed her with sparkling eyes as he waited for her to pick up and try out those wands.

 

“Miss Heimlich, please pick whichever wand you wish with either hand and give it a wave.”

 

She picked up the one in the middle. It was a bit rough in texture and did not have any varnish. As soon as she waved it half of the boxes in one of the corners tumbled down. The wand was promptly snatched away from her hand.

 

“No no no, ebony 13 inch, unicorn hair core...bad...here try this one...10 inch yew, dragon heartstring core.”

 

As she waved it with her left hand, the wand glowed and let out sparks from its tip.

 

“Try with the other hand.”

 

The lamp on the counter exploded and the wand was snatched away by the maker with a muttered snort of definitely not.

 

“This is the last one. If this is unsuitable as well then I am afraid this will take more than the usual time. Nothing to fret little girl. You will just have to be tuned and fitted to a customized wand which I will have to create for you with your help. You see it is the wand who chooses its owner.”

 

Hilda nodded briefly and picked up the last wand and as she was about to wave it the whole place started to shake ominously. The wand was snatched out of her hand before she could even blink with an oh dear. Olivander put the boxes away and pressed on a panel so that a gap appeared near the counter. He gestured her to step through and waved the sign from 'open' to 'closed'.

 

“Please follow me. We will be heading to my workstation where you will be selecting your wand components.”

 

Hilda was led into a large room crammed with shelves and cabinets pushed up against the walls. Even the fireplace mantle supported some shelves above it. The rug in front of it had splinters and shrapnels on it and the only unoccupied corner had a strange contraption that looked like some kind of a drill and a desk.

 

“Miss Heimlich, please look around and pick up what you feel like reaching out to and bring the here.”

 

He gestured towards the table at the middle of the room.

 

She looked around carefully. As she neared a cabinet, she could hear a low humming noise emanating from something and her magic was trying to reach out to it. Opening the cabinet she pulled out a piece of wood which was wrapped in a muslin cloth. Then she opened a dusty chest that was in the corner and pulled out a murky cylindrical jar after rummaging for sometime. Olivander peered down curiously and let out an excited gasp.

 

“Ah, Alder wood and Sycamore woods, Balanced demeanor and Calculative, deductive and yet oddly intuitive...hmmm...paired with Hippogriff Feather preserved in freely given unicorn blood from an unicorn who was poisoned by a basilisk and hence the golden sheen instead of the typical silver...dangerous, honorable...great desire to protect and yet capable of eliminating any obstacles a wand of contradictions...tricky..very tricky ”

 

Hilda looked at the wandmaker curiously as he fawned over the nick knacks she placed on the table. The things she picked up were emanating raw magic in waves and she involuntarily shuddered. The wand maker laid a white cloth on the table and placed a flat board engraved with lots of runes in a circular array and placed the different woods and the feather that was dripping with golden slime inside the circle.

 

Taking a step back, he started to chant softly, under his breath and the magic around them increased dramatically. The runes started to glow and was temporarily blinded by the magic creating the wand. As she blinked away the spots in her vision, she saw the most beautiful wand

 

“This should make an interesting wand. A balanced wand that will boost your core however very difficult to master. Quite a masterpiece I should say. Miss Heimlich I say you might have found your soul wand. It will accept no one else as its master other than you as long as you respect it and keep it close to your heart. Don't worry if you have a slow start as it will take some time to wield it fully. Those fortunate enough to have strong bonds with you and wishes you well might be able to pull off a few spells but overall I say that wand, Miss Heimlich, is your new best friend.”

 

Hilda made her way to Madam Malkin's (which was like a mall stuffed into a shabby hut) with Emmet just a few steps behind her. As soon as she entered she saw Harry who was chatting with some blond haired boy and both of them were being measured by enchanted tapes. Seeing the booth near Harry becoming empty, she promptly tottered in to stand there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to dump as many as comments you want, expressing your thoughts and opinions. ( I am in serious need for feedback here). Next chapter will have Harry and Hilda meeting the Malfoy family at Madam Malkin's and lots more. We also get some insight into a different Lucius and Narcissa also some of Hilda's eccentricities shine through.


	3. ~Encounter with the Malfoys, a Bitchy Narscissa and Staggering Revelations~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had I written only about the basic stuff, this chapter would have been half the length it is now. But hey, I wanted to try and write an antagonistic Narscissa, a playful but less haughty Draco......I mean come on! He is not really pampered by his mom like now in the book now is he? Moreover some light is thrown on the mysterious relationship between Will and Emmet. Seriously please do not hesitate to point out if you detect any mistakes as I haven't beta read it more than twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somehow going reeaalllyyy slow......but I don't want to hurry much and properly write about the developing relationships. Although the plot will pick up later. Nothing fast paced though.

~Encounter with the Malfoys, a Bitchy Narscissa and Staggering Revelations~

 

As soon as he had Hedwig, Harry headed towards Ollivander's. His wand was waiting to be claimed. Entering Ollivander's before going anywhere else, Harry got reacquainted with his dear Pheonix core wand which made his magic hum happily. Turning a deaf year to Ollivander's musings about the brother wand, he also bought wand holsters that had protection spells on them and excused himself before he was pestered with questions.

 

Harry quickly made his way to Madam Malkin's hoping to meet Malfoy. As he opened the door, he suddenly had an urge to chew on some liquorice sticks and reminded himself to buy some after Hilda came back. He skirted in and stood on an empty platform and quickly covered up his scar with his messy hair as he waited for a clerk to come his way.

 

“Good day Young Sir. Would you like anything in particular or only get fitted for...Hogwarts I presume?”

 

Harry turned his head to see a middle aged woman looking at him with a quill on her hand and a piece of parchment hovering beside her.

 

“Ah yes. Hello My name is Harry. Harry Heimlich and I will be going to Hogwarts this fall. I would like three sets of uniform with basic protective charms and a level 5 extension charm cast on them. Also I would like to order a full wardrobe which I will do so as soon as my companion is here. For now please get me measured and place the order for the uniforms.”

 

Harry prattled on confidently and watched as the lady frantically wrote on the parchment and then scurried off to place his order.

 

“Are you sure three sets will be enough? I am Draco Malfoy by the way.”

 

Harry turned to see the blonde prat and resisted the urge to smirk at him. He pulled a 'I am  _so_ innocent' look at him and politely introduced himself as Harry Heimlich. Draco sneered as he thought Harry was muggleborn but to appear the perfect gentleman asked him whether he was from Britain because there were apparently no pureblood families with that name.

 

Resisting an urge to scoff, Harry merely smiled.

 

“Well, we are from Germany actually. Hogwarts accepted the application so here I am.”

 

Just as he thought, Draco smirked at him apparently deeming him 'high' enough as Hogwarts 'accepted' him.

 

“So what house do you reckon you will get sorted into? I will get Slytherin no doubt, my entire family has been in Slytherin.”

 

“Anything better than Hufflepuff, I would look horrible in Yellow and Red doesn't suit me either.”

 

He replied flippantly and mentally heaved a sigh of relief when Draco looked satisfied with his answer.

 

“Hey Harry 'm back.” Harry turned towards Hilda who was now looking quite at ease, standing on the platform beside him and ignoring the hovering tapes that were measuring her. The clerk who had attended to him came back and looked at Angela.

 

“I will have the same as him just don't pack any shoes for both of us yet. I need to check something.” Nodding at both of them she scurried away somewhere. Draco was looking at both of them curiously.

 

“Uh Draco May I introduce my sister, Griselda Heimlich. Hilda, this is Draco Malfoy. I just met him a few minutes ago.”

 

“Ah, Hi Draco Malfoy Nice to meet you.”

 

Hilda replied serenely as though calling him by full name was nothing strange. And poor Draco was struggling and failing to hide his embarrassment.

 

“My father has already acquired a personal tailor who attends to Malfoy family, I just came here to get measured. I best be on my way since I am done here. Heimlich.” Nodding at both of them Draco stepped down and strutted off somewhere further into the shop probably searching for his father.

 

Harry looked around as he dragged Angela to the shoes section. Angela stopped infront of the school shoes and clucked her tongue in annoyance as she picked up two different shoes one for boys and one for girls and compared them.

 

“These are rubbish. Look at the soles! They aren't thick enough and ugh the polish won't last for long. And the laces for this *lifting up the girl's shoe* one are too short. Who divides shoes by school year tch. I will probably get mine in the second year row.”

 

As she was furiously complaining in a low voice Harry from the corner of his eye, saw the Malfoys minus Draco looking at them with amused glances and tried to get his sister's attention who looked ready to dump the shoes on the floor and march away.

 

“Oi, Pssst...oi-”

 

Sadly, he was ignored.

 

“Look at this *lifting the other one* your size is this and unless I buy this I will have to buy from second year row.”

 

“You shouldn't be complaining so much Princess.”

 

Emmet said playfully as he popped up from nowhere and placed both of his arms on her shoulders and his chin on her head. Harry did not even want to know how badly he was blushing. Hilda fumed silently and Harry looked at both of them and the Malfoys who were slowly heading towards them. Angela elbowed Emmet who grimaced in pain and then let her go.

 

“Say, Emmet Can you call a clerk here? I need corsets.” Emmet obviously did not know what a corset was because he was not blushing like Harry or Narcissa. Lucius however, looked surprised when his eyes widened briefly before his face became blank. Emmet nodded and disappeared into the crowed side of the shop.

 

“Young Lady, may I ask what problems you have with these shoes?” Narscissa asked politely as she approached both of them. Harry saw that Lucius was standing a few steps behind and beside him stood Draco who was waving at him. He returned the wave and turned to look at Hilda.

 

“Oh Hello I am Griselda. With these shoes being as they are... they will not even last three months.”

 

Narcissa looked shocked for a moment but then she smiled a little vindictively. “I am Narcissa Malfoy but please call me Narcissa. I am sure you could order custom made shoes over the counter ahead. We are witches are we not?”

 

Hilda looked at Mrs Malfoy blankly and before anyone could say anything, Emmet returned with a nervous young man probably another clerk in tow. Harry noticed that Draco was telling something to his father who in turn was looking at both of them. They apparently finished talking and were heading their way.

 

“Miss Heimlich, may I help you?”

 

The clerk asked nervously.

 

“Well, Emmet couldn't you have called Miranda. She was the clerk who attended to us before.”

 

Hilda asked nonchalantly without looking away from the shoes on her hands. She seemed to be searching for something on them. And Emmet shrugged instead of replying. Both managed to make the clerk super nervous who was no fidgeting in discomfort.

 

“Uh, Miranda is busy at the moment and she won't be free for sometime.”

 

“Then What can you tell me about Corsets?”

 

Harry wasn't sure who was blushing more, him or Draco. The clerk looked ready to pass out. Thankfully, Narcissa stepped forward.

 

“Miss Heimlich, I can help you in that department. Thank you young man, you may leave us now.”

 

She dismissed the clerk with a wave of her hand. Draco looked ready to run away from there and Lucius was pointedly not looking at them. Hilda however, ignorant to their discomfort snickered.

 

“Awwhh! I was so sure that clerk would pass out. You just had to spoil all the fun Mrs Malfoy.”

 

She whined and smirked when Draco snorted behind his mother.

 

“Now now, A young lady like you should behave properly in these places. It looks like you have already met Draco. This is Lucius Malfoy my husband and Draco's father.”

 

Narcissa introduced him as both of the males stepped forward. Angela looked at both of them.

 

“Hello, I am Griselda and this is my brother Harry and this is Emmet Ehrlich. Nice to meet you Mr Malfoy.”

 

They shook hands and then politely asked Narcissa for help who agreed and asked to be excused.

 

“Please excuse me, I have a few last minute details to sort out with Narcissa. Draco shall keep you company in the mean time.”

 

Saying so Lucius walked off and got lost in the ever growing crowd of shoppers.

 

“So what else is worth looking in this place?”

 

Harry asked Draco who was still looking at the spot where they lost sight of Lucius. He turned towards him and smirked.

 

“The new collection of robes are simply gorgeous. Shouldn't you be ordering shoes?”

 

Draco asked in a mocked tone. And Harry resisted the urge to gape. Malfoy surely did not tease someone if he did not consider them friends. Wow he just managed to befriend Malfoy who looked less of a prat now that they exchanged a few words.

 

“Naah, that is my sisters area of specialty . I would rather buy two or three pairs instead of one and be done with it.”

 

He replied flippantly and they both snickered. Suddenly, he saw a feather sticking out of Draco's collar.

 

“Uh, Speaking of robes Draco...I don't know much about British wizarding fashion but are feathers a part of it?”

 

Harry asked cautiously.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Draco asked equally confused.

 

“There.”

 

Harry pointed and as he raised his hand to pluck out the feather Draco was looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“Here, see...this was sticking out of your collar.”

 

Draco blinked at him and then cleared his throat poker face back in place.

 

“Y-you can have it. It probably got there when the elves were taking my shirt out or something.”

 

Harry nodded at him and then put the feather into his pocket. Draco looked at him nervously.

 

“M-my father is taking quite sometime there. My apologies but I will have to go now.”

 

Saying so Draco scurried off to somewhere. Harry looked at Emmet who was looking at the spot they lost sight of Draco.

 

“What just happened?”

 

“Who knows.” They both shrugged and then made their way to the counter where they would wait for Hilda.

 

oooOooo~Line Break~oooOooo

 

Mrs Malfoy led an excited Hilda with a firm grip on her elbow as they navigated through the huge crowd. As they reached a clearing, she dropped her hand and sneered at Hilda and her eyes flashed with loathing.

 

“Now see here little mudblood witch, stay away from my family. I wouldn't want you corrupting Draco's mind with your appalling behavior and un-lady like behavior. And...here we are pick what you want and I shall lead you to the trial rooms and we shall part ways.”

 

Narcissa spoke primly as though she were doing someone a huge favor.

 

“Who even wears those constricting corsets in this day and age anyway?”

 

She huffed silently as she led Hilda towards the changing rooms.

 

Hilda though merely put on a demurred face as she fought the urge to smirk. And just to irk Narcissa, took her sweet time selecting corsets to try out. As they reached the trial rooms, she chucked a door open and shoved the bundle of corsets inside.

 

“One would think that you grew up in wilderness child. Since I am done here, I best be going...well...are you mannered enough to express your gratitude?”

 

Narcissa looked at her waiting to be thanked. And as Angela opened her mouth to tell off the vile woman, they were greeted by the Malfoy Lord.

 

“My dear are you finished?”

 

“Oh yes...I was just exchanging...farewells.”

 

Narcissa replied primly...what a bitch Hilda thought.

 

“I hope you found what you were looking for young lady for it is getting rather late and we have an appointment to keep.”

 

Malfoy elder said in a genial tone but blank face and offered his arm to Narcisa.

 

“Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Have a nice day.”

 

Hilda smiled sweetly at Mr Malfoy and shook his hand while pointedly ignoring Mrs Malfoy. Narcissa huffed and then unclasping her hold on his arm turned and marched away angrily followed by an amused Lucius who followed her at a slower pace.

 

“Uh Excuse me Mr. Malfoy!”

 

Hilda called out and jogged up to Lucius who stopped and turned around. Hilda held up her hand holding a long pale white feather.

 

“You dropped your...quill(?)”

 

She looked up at the Malfoy Lord waiting for him to take the quill and did not notice his stiff shoulders and tense expression. She looked up to meet his gaze and missed the shaky fingers that took the feather from her hand. With a thankful nod Malfoy turned around and hurried away as though hell hounds were after him.

 

“Whats his problem?”

 

She shrugged and entered the changing room.

 

After Madam Malkin's, the odd trio headed to leaky cauldron for a light meal. After that they scampered up to the room that Mina had booked to stay the night and checked over their purchases.

 

“So, at the end of the day we need more black inkwells, thicker socks for me and customized shoes, more pairs of socks, dragonhide gloves, spelled corsets for you right?”

 

Harry summarized helpfully to Mina as she made a list.

 

“Tch, I still need to buy you a snake...or I could bring one for you from my garden. I seriously want to infiltrate Slytherin but lets not make any specific plans until we are sorted.”

 

“I might just get into Slytherin...if I don't you will have to be careful, a muggleborn is never safe in the snake's den.”

 

“Wow, you think so high of me! Confidently saying I will be sorted into Slytherin. Hmph! This time though we will need to make a stronger foundation.”

 

“Yes my dramatic sister, however this time I need to start gathering allies sooner because if I time everything right he will die sooner. And no snakes until after the sorting please. In any case if I end up in Red house, it won't be good. Oh hey! Imagine a puff with a pet snake.”

 

Harry smirked and dodged Will as she raised her hand to whack him upside the head.

 

“Oh yes, I don't know whether the Dursleys will treat you properly but I think other than your wand let me keep your purchases with me for the time being. And our telepathic connection will reopen soon so no need for water mirrors.”

 

“Finally! I hated those mirrors cos you always appeared naked in them.”

 

“Hey! I was alone in the bathroom otherwise I hardly get any privacy and I am always surrounded by people. I am not trusted you know.”

 

“Tch! Alone she says...there was Emmet in there with you you know.”

 

“Thats different. I never go anywhere without him.”

 

“Wow, that is either you being very paranoid or totally creepy. Hey! Stop hitting me...Anyway! Last time Dumbles played with many lives. This time though I will give everyone the benefit of doubt but we will need to sort out our priorities once we are settled in. You will have to be extra careful. I will be able to pull some strings, being The-Boy-Who-Lived. It all depends on my luck though. Gosh! It feels like we are about to go into war or something. Eurgh!”

 

Will let out a hearty laugh at Harry's shudder and down expression.

 

“Yeah you do that and just tell me how I can help you. This time though you did not have to roam about in rags with Hagrid. But you might want to get Hedwig.”

 

“Oh Shit! I totally forgot about her. And Drats! Hagrid must have already taken out the stone...Oh my God!”

 

Harry staggered and sat down on the couch heavily as he came into a big revelation.

 

“Wh-What happened Harry? Hey you are scaring me...Whats wrong?”

 

“Everything...”

 

Suddenly, some of the questions that were never answered to him came out into his mind with a rush.

 

“I used to take things at face value when I was eleven. But now when I think about it...The Weasleys...they are wizards right? But then why were they loudly exclaiming about muggles in platform 9 ¾ where anyone even muggles could have heard them!Quirrel will be our DADA teacher this year and Voldy is in his turban. Remember I told you how my Head of House did not listen when I told her that someone wants to steal the stone? Also Dumbles disappeared few nights before the encounter with Voldy and yet reached just in time to take me to Madam Pomfrey....and that was just first year...I th-thought Dumbles started playing puppet master after Sirius died...but what if he started it before that? Like much before that and prepared me like sheep for slaughter?”

 

“You mean to say he manipulated how your entire life turned out? Hmm...I thought everything was too dramatic to be normal...and somehow it doesn't surprise me that you were set up everytime. You were too dense and impulsive then you know.”

 

“I don't know if I should be offended or shrug off your taunts.”

 

“Get Emancipated and give 'em hell I say!.”

 

“Good Idea!!! But lets wait at least until fourth year because apparently, if I participate in the TriWiz Comp, then in the eyes of the Ministry I would be considered an adult. Also it will give us plenty of time to gather allies as well as keep and eye on the machinations of the old coot.”

 

“Oh Harry Don't worry. Lets talk about all these through our bond. Right now though, take a breather and enjoy the rest of the summer. Emmet will drop you and yeah I will buy your inkwells and Hedwig for you. Consider them a second birthday present or something...”

 

“Wha-? Second?”

 

“Shit!! I kinda already bought you something...but...ah well let it be I will give them to you some other time. So go now its already getting late.”

 

“Fine! See you!”

 

With a huff Harry turned around and marched away with Emmet following him.

 

Letting out a tired sigh, she fell back on the still covered bed and dozed off. Normally, she would have been wide awake for another five hours before even feeling tired but she physically a ten year old and coffee can only sustain someone for so long.

 

oooOooo~Line Break~oooOooo

 

Emmet entered two hours later after making sure Harry reached Private Drive safely. He smiled softly at the sight of his mistress sleeping haphazardly on the covered bed still dressed. With a sigh, he picked her up and placed her on the couch. After making the bed, he took a shower to rid his body of dust and sweat. Wearing a set of loose drawstring pants, he deftly undressed and cleaned his mistress and dressed her into a button down tunic before tucking her in.

 

After warding their quarters with appropriate charms and spells, he let his pants fall on the floor as he stepped out of them and crawled into the covers beside his mistress before shifting to a cat and snuggling against her. His owner preferred to sleep in the nude but since he was unable to sleep in a new place right away, she would dress in long button downs and tunics to make him feel at ease and he in return would seek comfort from his master in the form she loved best.

 

Master was very kind and wise beyond her physical years. The bond between them was still new. Even then, sometimes he would get flashes of her memories which was supposed to happen only when there was trust between them. The emotions she felt would always be an echo in the back of his head. Due to being abused by his previous owner, he was still wary of most people and frequently had nightmares but his master allowed him to sleep beside her, the bond influencing him to sleep just as peacefully as his master.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //////////SPOILER WARNING////////////
> 
> Hints...like serious hints...
> 
> Did you notice I use Griselda/Hilda/Will/Mina for OFC?  
> And do you think those feathers might have something to do with creature blood in the Malfoy family?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> The plot will thicken gradually...but I am trying my best throw in all sorts of hints about what is coming 
> 
> ~^_^~
> 
> On another note....Doesn't Placebo's My Sweet Prince sound Homo-ish?? Hmm something to mull about. lol.


	4. ~September 1st, Weasley puppets, New friends and the Sorting and thereafter~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So second chapter on the same day! I am on a roll!!!!
> 
> Anyway so the plot sloooowly advances. Ron makes an appearance. The sytherins a.k.a Malfoy crew (one piece lol) mingles with Harry and his crew- does some trut building exercises...not directly...when dealing with Slytherins, most things are supposed to be left unsaid. Cos they understand EVERYTHINGG~~  
> This whole chapter was dedicated on putting some insight on the Slytherin firties when they are feeling at home...Harry when he is amidst his trusted companions and Hilda who doesn't really give a damn about what others think about her appearance. Also we have awesome Sorting Hat conversations and Harry and Hilda banter away their boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously thinking about whom to pair with who...any suggesstions? This chapter has lots of implied stuff so see if you can figure those out... ;-)

~September 1st Weasley puppets, New friends and the Sorting and thereafter~

 

Harry and Griselda reunited once again in platform 9 3/4 on a bright crispy morning. It was too early and this time he did not encounter the Weasleys. Choosing one of the back compartments they settled down comfortably. He looked disapprovingly at Will who was blowing into an inflatable pillow and getting ready to nap.

 

As the train started to pull away from the station, Harry stifled a yawn and looked out the window while thinking thinking about many things. From important things like winning the war with minimum casualities to more recent things like his summer lessons which were sure to be a great headache. Things like magical theory, ancient runes were all pretty much basic for him. With only some brush up he was sure he could pull off writing an elaborate essay about topics in those subjects. However newly learnt things like introduction to molecular chemistry and newtons laws of motion was making his head hurt.

 

As what felt like hours passing by, someone knocked at the door and Harry turned his eyes away from the herds of cattle that were grazing in the meadows to looked at a exasperated Draco who came inside and plopped down gracefully beside him.

 

“You could have wrote to me or something you know. I had to search the whole train for you.”

 

Harry smiled clearly enjoying Draco whining and simply shrugged in response.

 

“By the way Mother advised me against befriending you.”

 

“Then why are you here?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Well, who said I have to listen to her?”

 

Draco smirked playfully.

 

Harry laughed and brushed his hair back, making his hair to stick on ends in several places and effectively curling away putting his scar on display. Grinning at Draco's gobsmacked face he waggled his eyebrows playfully he asked,

 

“Well, what would she say now?”

 

Draco glared at Harry after recovering from his shock and punched his arm lightly as his right eye twitched in annoyance.

 

“Why? Did the almighty Potter finally thought I was worthy enough to know of your identity?”

 

He hissed angrily in low tones.

 

Harry sighed tiredly and once again mussed his hair making it look like a nest and covering his scar.

 

“Well, Malfoy...lets say I am not to keen on befriending people who only wants my friendship because of this stupid scar. And it is because I really want to be your friend regardless of the...current political climate...shall we say...is why I showed you my scar in the first place. Now do you think that I was being arrogant?”

 

“Ah...Well then let me apologize.”

 

Draco looked at ease after Harry forgave him.

 

“And how did you gain loyalty of your supposed sister?”

 

Draco inclined his head towards Will who was still asleep.

 

“Lets just say we share a deeper bond.”

 

“Y-you mean that?”

 

“Yes”

 

Harry nodded at a wide-eyed Draco.

 

“B-but isn't she a mudblood?”

 

“Draco! Please refrain from uttering such insulting words. My! What times are you English wizards are from? Don't you know muggleborn witches and wizards have magic in them because of squibs who married into the muggle families. These 'mudbloods' as you call them were strong enough for magic to manifest in them enabling them to become powerful witches and wizards.”

 

Harry admonished and rambled at Draco in hard low tones.

 

“You have a point there.”

 

Draco conceded softly.

 

Draco turned his face and started to inspect the hooded sleeping figure while Harry watched the myriad of emotions flashing on his face. Draco's face seemed to show disapproval at the unmatched socks (one black and turquoise striped and the other a lime green and grey striped) peeking out from the jeans- one pant leg folded halfway up the calf and the other ending just above the ankle. Emmet who was in his cat form shook away from the gloved hand petting him and stood on four paws to eye Draco with intelligent eyes from his place atop Will's stomach.

 

“Very unusual now isn't she?”

 

Harry effectively broke Draco from his stupor who shrugged casually.

 

“Unusual won't be the correct adjective I think.”

 

“True.”

 

“Well, wake her up I will be back with the rest of my friends.”

 

“Sure.”

 

As soon as Draco shut the door, Hilda opened her eyes and grinned cheekily at Harry who rolled his eyes at her antics. She sat up and stretched as Emmet turned into a black snake and crawled into her Hoodie. A knock caught both of their attention. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were standing there with tired expressions. Harry had to pull up his strongest shield to appear nonchalant.

 

“Has any of you seen a toad?”

 

Hermione asked as she gestured at Neville,

 

“Neville here has lost his.”

 

“Sorry, no toads. Why don't you come in? I am Harry by the way.”

 

“N-nice to meet you. I am Neville Longbottom.”

 

“Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you.”

 

After a moments hesitation both of them entered and sat down beside Will who folded her legs into lotus position in a shocking display of flexibility. Harry was looking at both of them wistfully before Will cleared her throat and she propped her back against the window and sat so that she was facing towards the door, clearly waiting for Malfoy and his cronies.

 

After five minutes or so, A smug looking Draco entered followed by two girls and four boys. After exchanging discreet glances and warning Will mentally, he did not tell them that he was Harry Potter. After brief look around, Harry maneuvered into sitting between the window side and Will. On her other side sat Hermione, Pansy and Daphne.

 

Draco right across from Harry followed by Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle. Poor Neville was made to sit in between Will and Hermione making the other smirk and snicker at his flushed and embarrassed face.

 

oooOooo~Line Break~oooOooo

 

“I think I will be in Ravenclaw. But I want to be in Griffindor. It was Dumbledore's house you know.”

 

Hermione said earning her disapproving glances from most of them and before anyone could say anything, Harry spoke up.

 

“Dumble should have nothing to do with what kind of person you are meant to be or where you belong. Hogwarts is going to be our home for the next seven years so I think we should be true to ourselves and choose what best suits us.”

 

Harry said softly and the others listened to him with rapt attention.

 

“But Dumbledore-”

 

“But nothing Hermione...You should be your own person. Admiring someone I alright but then following right in their footsteps disregarding your true self or your abilities...that is downright underestimating yourself and insulting those who believe in you!”

 

Will cut in harshly stunning everyone to silence as the gaped at her.

 

“Sorry.”

 

She muttered.

 

“Well!!, I heard that we will be having new Defence against dark arts professor...Someone named Quirrel. Does anybody know how he is?”

 

And Harry successfully changed the topic and dissolved all lingering tension.

 

After chatting about things from house probabilities to other trivial things for about an hour, they were interrupted by a loud bang of their compartment door being opened by a flushed looking Ron Weasley.

 

“Has anyone of you seen Harry Potter?”

 

He looked at their faces and then sneered when he saw Malfoy.

 

“Nope haven't seen him yet.”

 

Will replied cheekily while ignoring the curious glances Draco was throwing at her and the confused looks of the others. Harry though slipped his hand through her to ground himself as both of them felt his magic fluctuating due to his rising anger.

 

“Thought so. He would not lower himself to mix with people like Malfoy.”

 

He proclaimed smugly and earned an amused snort from Malfoy who was smirking at him.

 

“Though you lot do not look the sort to mix with slimy Slytherins, so why don't you guys come into the other compartment? Mix with some real Gryffindors hunh?”

 

He asked eyeing Hermione, Harry and Neville.

 

“Why are you searching for Potter anyway?”

 

Daphne asked after offering him a sweet smile.

 

“Dumbledore promised that he would be my best friend. That Potter be somewhere. He will be my best friend and we are going to have a great time defeating the evil wizards and ending the war. Ginny loves him so much...can't wait to meet him.”

 

Ron rambled proudly puffing out his chest.

 

“ What do you know about Harry Potter anyway? Shouldn't you let him choose whether he wants to be your friend or not? Dumbledore's promise should have nothing to do with that. I mean He is not some tool you know?”

 

Harry asked curiously while feeling amused by Draco's thunderous expression as he finally caught up what was going on and the others obviously looked on blankly as the final piece of the puzzle was still not in their view.

 

“Shut up! Tool or Weapon or whatever...Dumbledore promised!! He will be my best friend. He will defeat the Evil Lord and the fall in love with my sister and Marry her! He will be my brother-in-law and imagine all that fame and riches....”

 

Ron had a glazed look in his eyes and rambled on getting carried away. Harry shot out of his seat and shouted,

 

“Obliviate!”

 

He sent a dazed Ron on his way and shut the door and Will wandlessly put up strong privacy and locking the door and Harry's signal.

 

“What was that about?”

 

Daphne asked warily. Neville looked ready to faint and Draco looked murderous.

 

“Well I was expecting that to happen.”

 

“We will have to be more careful. I don't want anyone especially the puppet master to find out that nothing is going on according to his plans if what Weasley said was correct.”

 

Harry murmured and sat down sluggishly and drove a hand through his messy hair making it stand on its ends in various places and revealing his lightening bolt scar earning gasps and sharp inhaled breaths from the others save for Draco and Will.

 

“How dare that Weasel imply that you are someone's weapon!”

 

Draco thundered angrily.

 

“Yeah I want to rip his tongue out! Marry his sister! How ridiculous...We aren't even fifteen yet. What gives him the right to decide for you?”

 

Pansy said sharply.

 

“Don't worry Harry we will hex him orange and neon if he dares to mess with you.”

 

Theo offered and that sent everyone letting out peals of laughter and Will smirking viciously.

 

“Thanks guys! I knew I would be able to trust you. Draco you have some excellent friends.”

 

Harry smiled genuinely at each of them rendering them breathless.

 

“You were willing to share something so important with us for that we all are very grateful. I think I understand why you wanted me to decide where I wanted to get sorted without accounting Dumbledore.”

 

“Well, what I said was the truth and Dumbles was just a part of it.”

 

Harry said with a playful grin.

 

“Dumbles? Oh that is so hilarious!!” Blaise guffawed.

 

“Its either Dumblefuck or Dumbledick-”

 

Everyone threw her scandalized glances.

 

“Language Will.”

 

Harry cut in admonished her.

 

“As I was saying its either DumbledFuck or DumbleDick...but! Since we are only eleven let us stick to Dumbles for now.”

 

They all smirked as Will chuckled evilly.

 

“Hey I have an idea! Why don't we tell each other a secret about us which no one knows so far?”

 

“Yeah if Harry can choose trust us, we can return the same favor.”

 

Draco declared and others echoed him with nods of agreement.

 

“Me first! I don't generally associate with muggles being raised as a pureblood and all that but I am hold a huge fascination for their mystery Novels. So much so that I snuck out more than once to muggle London to buy some. Draco and the other knew that and now you all know too.”

 

Blaise said with a straight face and then laughed at the gobsmacked faces of his new friends.

 

“My grandmother hates me because she thinks I have less magic than my sick parents. They were tortured by death eaters during the first war. She blames it on me of course. I was not even allowed to buy my own pet or wand.”

 

“Well Neville, don't fret. We will help you buy a new wand the next time we are allowed to go home for holidays.”

 

Draco said to a teary eyed Neville who was expecting to be told off because he could not stand up to his grandmother.

 

“Yeah and don't you worry. You will make a fine wizard. We all will help you.”

 

Will offered as though she heard his insecurities.

 

“Well, Harry is my soul Brother from our previous life apparently. I contacted him only four months back. And two months after that we became blood siblings too by my choice.”

 

“Very Slytherin of you! Although its not the best of the compliments because muggleborns never get sorted into Slytherin.” Theo said worriedly.

 

“Ah well, apparently I was pureblood enough to be taken in by the Cromwell Family.”

 

“Holy-!! It means you are the only known honorary member of the most covert and prestigious wizarding clans in the continent! And Honorary Potter by blood!”

 

Draco exclaimed.

 

“But the Cromwells went into isolation centuries ago.”

 

Daphne replied.

 

“Well If you are not pureblood enough to get into Slytherin I would reckon we are squibs.”

 

Draco said smugly.

 

“Still, this is a huge secret which doesn't leave this room. Moreover dear sister of mine, when you get into Slytherin expect to be bullied for you won't be revealing your pureblood status. And Draco I would like you to form solid foundations before offering your friendship openly.”

 

Harry said.

 

“The non-Slytherins can mingle with each other freely but not openly so. We should better keep this casual and discuss more important matters like the current political climate and the puppet masters will be discussed when not in plain view of others where someone could easily see and inform Dumbles.”

 

Daphne said contemplatively.

 

“My turn! I hate my mother. She is very vindictive and mean. Not to mention she gives a bad name to pureblood witches. There were times when I wanted to strangle her. She keeps up her mask of a sweet and lovely lady infront of anyone who she believes will be useful to her. Father seems to be unaware of her extra marital affairs. He knows her vindictive side to an extent but overall lets just say she has father totally wrapped around her finger.”

 

“But Draco Malfoy, why don't you tell your father about it?”

 

Hilda questioned softly and Theo blanched.

 

“Last time I tried, she threatened me as soon as Father was out on a business trip and I was so scared that I went to stay over at Blaise's till he came back.”

 

Draco explained in a low voice and Hermione let out a soft 'oh Draco'.

 

“My father was a Death Eater. He is in Azkaban now though. Mother and me never supported him but we had to pretend to do so because he was very abusive and would often beat up mother if she tried to defy him. All I could do was to help her after he was out of sight. I had to pretend to be this perfect pureblood son who will take up his father's mantle after him.”

 

“Yes that is why Theo comes of as a rather cold person who dislikes to talk or socialise with anyone.”

 

Draco said helpfully.

 

“My mother is like Draco's and my father is like Theo's so there!”

 

Pansy said flippantly as some of them winced in sympathy.

 

“I have a saboteur sister whose name is Astoria. She mostly tries to spoil anything I do just because our parents scold her more. I told her many times that is because they pay more attention to her but she refuses to listen. And my parents believe her whenever she falsely blames me. Family!”

 

Daphne finished with an eye-roll and a few of them chuckled lightly.

 

The rest of the ride was spent sharing anecdotes and having friendly debates about nonsensical stuff.

 

oooOooo~Line Break~oooOoo

 

“As I call out your names, you will step out and take a seat after which I will place the sorting head......”

 

At this point, Harry tuned out the rest and looked around him masking his calculative gaze with an innocent awestruck expression. Other than Hilda, who let out a snort after a look at his face, the others were busy observing the Great Hall with starstruck expressions.

 

“Greengrass, Daphne.”

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

With a smirk worthy of her house she stood up and marched down towards the Slytherin table where she sat down gracefully.

 

“Granger, Hermione.”

 

“RAVENCLAW.”

 

The hat replied after sometime and Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Hermione stood up and after smiling at him walked off to the Ravenclaw table where she received warm welcomes.

 

“Heimlich, Griselda”

 

This was the moment of truth. Harry returned her nervous smile with a warm and encouraging one. Even Em who was curled around her arm hidden by the robes, flicked out his tongue which brushed her arm as if offering comfort. She stepped up and as she sat on the stool, promptly cutting off links with both her familiar and brother causing them to wince. The hat let out a thoughtful hum inside her head as it was placed on her head.

 

>>Well well if this isn't the little wildcard. You aren't from this era now are you?

 

<<H-how do you know?

 

>>Nothing is hidden from me.

 

<<Go through my head how much you want but if you give away any information I shall stuff you inside an washing machine with the strongest available detergent.

 

>>Y-yes. I am bound by the Founders' magic to keep all information obtained this way to myself. So, no need to threaten me child

 

<<Right.

 

>>My the things I see inside your head...quite curious...your true roots are hidden from you. Ah yes, you will need somewhere you can grow and polish all that raw magic. You are quite ambitious, cunning and yet lack the typical hunger for power. Fiercely loyal to a fault but that loyality seems to overshadowed by your extremely shrewd and calculative. You would make a tolerable Puff, a meek Griffindor...but Slytherin will be the best match if you can push past all the initial troubles that you would face due to being a muggleborn...hmmm where to put you? So many choices...

 

<<Oh get over it already Mr. Sorting Hat whom I am sorely tempted to address as Bob

 

>>Oh that does it Miss Heimlich!

 

“SLYTHERINN!!” The hat shouted after remaining silent for almost a minute.

 

The Noise in the Great Hall lowered some as the speechless Slytherins including their head of house looked at their newest addition who was a muggleborn, the first of her kind to be sorted into Slytherin in almost a century. Hilda merely stood up and walked towards the Slytherin table where she sat next to Daphne blatantly ignoring the distrustful looks her new housemates were throwing at her.

 

Harry struggled to reign in that devious kind of wide grin that threatened to appear on his face. He could feel the smug feeling radiating off in waves of Angie in the back of his mind and judging by how she was stealing glances at him discreetly, she could feel his happiness too.

 

_> >: So you are a snake now Mina._

 

_< <: I know! Although...my instincts are telling me you will not be sorted into Slytherin._

 

_> >: Maybe its for the good. Slytherins are very sneaky and well most of them cannot help but butt into others business._

 

_< <: They aren't bad as they are made out to be you know. I got into Slytherin. _

 

_> >: Well, you are Slytherin to the core. A person as manipulative and shrewd should be illegal in any other house._

 

_< <: Was that an insult or a compliment Hadrian?_

 

_> >: But, I think you are right. We are back to set things right. So it will be good to work on things without catching Dumbles' attention._

 

_< <: Harry! How can you ignore the sweet ol' me?_

 

_> >:Pfft! Don't whine. It doesn't suit you. An Alpha never whines._

 

_< <: Had I not been sorted into Slytherin I would have sulked! _

 

_> >: …_

 

_< <: Ok! OK! Alright lets get back on track. I think its better to stay away from Gryffindor. Thats where his puppets were the last time. This time though we will need to be extra careful. _

 

_> >: Yes and are you going to keep the link open the whole time? I don't want you vulnerable in the Snake pit._

 

_< <: Worry about yourself Brother. Besides, this link is the only way I get to expend all the extra magic I have inside me. My body would destabilize otherwise._

 

_> >: What. Do. You. Mean. Destabilize.??_

 

_< <: Er, I might have overloaded my magical coils when I used myself as conduit for Earth Magic last year..._

 

_> >: Merlin! You were ten! Angie Ten!!! _

 

_< <: Only in body!_

 

_> >: Which is why you need to be all the more careful you doofus!_

 

_< <: Nice vocabulary for an 40 year old guy._

 

_> >: Stop trying to evade me!_

 

_< <: You need to pay more attention to what is going on around you! Its nearly time for your sorting._

 

“Harry Potter.”

 

As he stepped up, he could feel thousands of eyes boring onto his back. As calmly as possible he sat down and soon the hat sat on his head.

 

>Mr. Potter we meet again.

 

_> >:Hey Angie? Can you hear me?_

 

_< <:What are you doing Harry? Calling me into this like that?_

 

_> Ah Miss Heimlich, I see you share a rather special connection with Mr. Potter here._

 

_< <: Shut up Bob..._

 

_>..._

 

_> >: Pfft! Bob? Never mind. I want to get into Ravenclaw. Will that be alright Angie?_

 

_< <: I am not a sorting hat Harry._

 

_> Ah the house of Wisdom, Ravenclaw. I would reckon Mr. Potter, you have a bit of an advantage here in the intelligence, creativity, individuality and acceptance departments which are main traits of your desired house. Due to you being here the second time you have rather well accepted your role and you are indeed quite reluctant to perform foolish feats of bravery that tends to be borderline reckless so definitely not Gryffindor._

 

_< <: How about Hufflepuff?_

 

_> >: Shut up Angie._

 

_> While Hufflepuff would be a good place to gather loyal allies, most of them lack individuality and are filled to the brim with naivety which might put many lives in danger in the future. Slytherin would still be the best for you Mr. potter. However, now that you are already aware...Lets just say a certain puppet master would pull all possible strings to control you tighter. Not to mention you would be unable to avoid the limelight. Yes yes Ravenclaw should be best after all. However prejudice, competitiveness, biasness, and intrusion are some of the hurdles that form the other side of the coin. So be always cautious Mr. Potter. _

 

_< <: I knew it. And please don't worry, I shall be able to handle a bunch of snotty children. Please put me in Ravenclaw._

_> >: Bo-_

 

_> RAVENCLAW!!!_

 

Hilda winced as the hat half shouted inside her head as well. She could hear the Ravenclaws clapping politely and most of the teachers eyeing the boy savior calculatingly. The Weasley boy looked as though he was going to his own funeral and the eyes of the headmaster were twinkling a tad bit less. Turning her gaze back to the hat, she tuned out everything else and easily fell back in conversation with Harry, who finished exchanging pleasantries with everyone in a very short time and sat beside Granger.

 

_> >: Finally we can plan. Welcome home Harry._

 

_< <: I hope it becomes your home too Hilda. By the way, my scar did not pain like the last time._

 

_< <: Maybe because you didn't look at Quirrell even once...Don't look at him! And moreover, your shields are up and my link would prevent giving way to any other invasive mind magic for the most part._

 

_< <: Did you see Snape's face? Hahaha He was so shocked. I hope he doesn't admonish my inability to perform well academically._

 

_> >: Snape? Whos he?_

 

_< <: That professor in black who is sitting beside the turban wearing Quirrell._

 

_> >: Shit! Thats the same person I met in the apothecary that day in Diagon. Merlin he is looking at me with this scary unreadable expression on his face._

 

_< <: Thats because you are looking at him with a poker face and saucer wide eyes like a person who just saw a ghost._

 

_> >: Urk!_

 

_< <: Stop Panicking! Get your shields up tighter and look away for God's sake!!_

 

_> >:Sorry..._

 

_< <:By the way...He is supposed to be your head of house..._

 

_> >:WHAT?? How will I ever face him? Imagine the awkwardness...._

 

_< <: Yeah well whats done is done. Now lets wrap up for the time being. This fully open link is very distracting. _

 

_> >: I would reckon its somewhat like talking on the phone and watching telly at the same time. _

 

_< <: Exactly._

 

_> >: Don't fret. I will close it partially. You know like putting a curtain to block out the sun and the noise from outside._

 

_< <: You do that. Dumbles looks oddly twinklier. The feast is about to start so lets eat and analyze what we will be dealing with._

 

_> >: Roger._

 

oooOooo~Line Break~oooOooo

 

The rest of the evening was spent socializing with senior Slytherins who seemed to putting up a front and being mockingly polite to Hilda. The other first years talked softly mostly among themselves as they got acquainted with each other. Hilda found herself answering one or two questions. Draco and Daphne looked prim and proper outwardly but they were seething inside due to the way the seniors were treating Hilda and another halfblood guy who seemed unfazed by it. Hilda though merely kept her head slightly lowered and ate slowly with impeccable table manners while keeping an ear out for any possible information.

 

This however was ignored by almost everyone in favor of spewing vitriol about her blood and standing. Only the first years noticed her calm and stoic demeanor and silently applauded her guts. While some of the more shrewd seniors like a certain Flint Heir, the daughter of the Farley Family and a certain Head of house looked at her and the reaction of the others around her contemplatively.

 

The senior Slytherins were eyeing the mudblooded addition. She looked average with her dark hair which looked quite unruly in a half ponytail, the impeccable uniform was worn in a haphazard manner- Loosened necktie and the top button undone. Many of them were throwing her disapproving glares while the ones more in control blatantly ignored her presence. They would have to wait till the introductory speech in the common room before anything is decided.

 

oooOooo~Line Break~oooOooo

 

Harry looked at the Slytherin table. It seemed to be emanating a rather unpleasant aura. He shivered unconsciously and silently prayed to Lady magic for his sister's well being. Hermione was just as he remembered before if he overlooked her tone of speaking which in Gryffindor would have been considered offensive. Ravenclaw fits her, he concluded. On his other side sat Theodore Nott who was eating quietly. He had been the other shocking spectacle besides Hilda as neither Draco and his friends or Harry himself expected this. He was Slytherin in another time after all.

 

The three of them talked softly about classes and Harry inquired casually about the teachers. The seniors were all too happy to have the Boy-Who-Lived in their house. He seemed intelligent enough and they would rather wait than judge right away. So, for the time being most of them would give into their temptations and treat him like a celebrity and the rest would treat him like they did any other fellow house mate.

 

Ravenclaw was a house that liked keeping quite and avoided most conflicts among themselves. They took pride in their affinity for knowledge and ability to perceive things as they are around them. The teachers at the head table looked quite intrigued by this revelation. It seemed that the young savior had quite an affinity with knowledge. While most Ravenclaw students did not give much trouble or broke rules, he was the son of a well known prankster. The teachers were all eager to teach him and even Snape felt eager if only to be able to sneer and snarl at the James Potter look- a-like as he made him cower in terror in his first potions class. Oh the bliss...

 

oooOooo~Line Break~oooOooo

 

“All the first years please follow me to the Dormitories.”

 

A seventh year girl called them and they stood and followed her together. And they were followed by the rest of the students by year. They stopped infront of a damp looking post where the other year Slytherins too were waiting.

 

“This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Entry is only granted if you say the password. Pay attention because without the password you won't be able to access them. Password changes every fortnight and a notice is put up in the common room. The current password is Basilisk.”

 

The pillar moved aside with a slow grating sound and a thick wooden door with a silver knocker appeared. Holding the door with one hand, the girl turned towards the first years again.

 

“Now the first years will remain standing against the wall opposite the fireplace while the rest will take their per-assigned places. Our Head of House will give his Obligatory speech after which Slytherin will hold Court. Now step inside.”

 

Together with the rest of the Slytherins Hilda stepped inside eager to see the interior. She was least surprised when she saw the jewel green couches, Ebony Furniture and basically everything exuded Emerald. The large French windows were dark and were partially covered with silver and green drapes. The second years sat down on the thick rugs infront of the fireplace, the third years took the stairs on the left and the fourth years took the right. The seventh years took the couches by the fireplace, behind it stood the sixth and the fifth years. However, the prefects and a few others remained standing infront of the gathered students. Behind them was a stone wall partially covered with the notice board and the majestic portrait of Salazar Slytherin hung there.

 

A loud bang suddenly echoed through the room as another door on the other side of the notice board opened and everyone sat/stood a bit straighter. Professor Snape in all his billowing black robes walked in with a fierce expression.

 

“Welcome and Welcome back to the House of Salazar Slytherin for the Ambitious and Cunning. Now, you may have come across unpleasant information along the lines of this house being dark or practicing dark arts among many others. Make no mistake, such comments will be passed no matter however you act.

In Slytherin, your housemates are your family. Unlike the other houses, you cannot hope to find any form of closure elsewhere primarily due to almost the entire school population holding biased opinions about Slytherin in general.

 

There are only three rules every Slytherin follows.

 

Firstly, what happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin. Outside the dungeon the whole school is your enemy so no matter what, we always portray an united front.

 

Secondly, we take pride in being outstanding students who always score high grades in assignments and exams. The students above fifth year provides private tutoring to the struggling students. The names of prospecting tutors are put up on the notice board and updated every month.

 

Third and lastly, you are expected to cover your own behinds if you decide to get into any mischief or rule breaking. All detentions will be with me unless said otherwise by myself.

 

To the first years who were previously unaware, all houses follow a point system. Any merit earns points from the teacher present and demirit causes you to lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the highest points wins gets the house cup.

 

This years Prefect Gemma Farley please step forward. I bid you a pleasant night. Miss Farley will be providing the rest of the instructions.”

 

Saying so he turned back and walked away without a backward glance.

 

Gemma Farley, the girl from before cleared her throat and everyone once again turned towards the front. At her nod, all the students got up and rearranged themselves. The first years are made to stand infront facing the others.

 

“The Slytherin court shall commence now. Today is just an introductory meeting. Our house takes pride in being the only one that follows an inner system of hierarchy. The labels provided by the school is not necessarily the one your house provides you. Inside these walls all have their own responsibilities according to their standing and position in the court.

 

Some of the highest positions are usually solitary but the rest are compulsory pairs.

The topmost position is that of Queen or King- I am the current Queen, followed by Prince or Princess- Marcus Flint is our only prince this year, then Duke and Duchess- which are quite many of them.

 

Each Duke and Duchess have their own factions- groups of students who are under their guidance. The rest of the few unassigned students are given other duties independent of the workings of the court.

 

A student may hold both school positions as well as court positions provided they continue to perform outstandingly in their academics and adequate in extra curricular activities.

 

The first year students unless recommended or suggested by anyone above Duke or Duchess are not included in the court so that they get enough time to assimilate themselves on the working on the rest of the school.

 

Now all students other than the regulars are asked to retire for the night.

Normal court is held only amongst the students that are duke duchess or above.

 

The first years will choose their girl and boy representatives who will be responsible for reporting to myself at the end of each week. You are also expected to approach me if any of you are facing any problems. Please inform me of your choice by the end of this week.

 

Any questions? No. Very well. I bid you good night.

 

All the factions and unassigneds including the first years other than Miss Heimlich will move to their dormitories. Each of you are roomed by your years. The girls take the portrait on the left and the boys the right. The names of those roomed together is put up on your rooms. You will find your bags already beside your beds.”

 

Everyone stood up and made their way to their rooms the guy named Flint and a few others remained back. Angie stayed where she was and silently looked around her with a shrewd gaze as she absorbed the overwhelming amount of information they all received.

 

“Miss Heimlich, I am this years Prefect Gemma Farley and current Slytherin Queen. Towards my immediate right is Mr Marcus Flint, Slytherin Prince and Quiddich Captain. Towards my left ar e Dukes Boyle and Khan and Duchesses Haneda and Shah. To our knowledge, you are a muggleborn witch.”

 

That wasn't a question and so Angie merely put on a look of intrigue. Duke Boyle smirked and spoke up.

 

“This is not a bad thing. However, no muggleborn student was ever sorted into Slytherin in the last century. So, you shall be withheld from partaking in any Slytherin festivities until you can prove that you are worthy to be sorted into Slytherin.”

 

Now, Hilda was seriously starting to doubt her decision to get into Slytherin. These things no doubt trained these pureblood witches and wizards for the wizarding society but they seemed to be so superficial. She almost blanched in distaste. At the back of her mind she consoled herself with the thoughts that at least she had friends like Draco and the others. Although most of them were Slytherins, they were expected to give her a wide berth and the non Slytherins...she was expected not to seek them out. Sigh how troublesome...

 

While Hilda ruminated over the information she received, the others watched her calculatingly with rapt attention. She stood in a confident posture, her eyes were lowered slightly and looking sideway so as a probable attempt to cover all the fleeting emotions showing through. A moment later she lifted her gaze and with a calm expression replied in affirmative. There was hope for her yet. Markus Flint stood up and with a smirk patted her shoulder lightly and told her,

 

“Make no mistake, you can participate but do not expect any companions. Also, please work to live by the Slytherin name because outside these walls you are one of us.”

 

The others stood up as well and together made their way towards their rooms. Hilda was the last one to go and was surprised when she saw that her bed was the one nearest to the window outside which a creepy looking eye was looking in and it was farthest from the door. She was roomed with.....nobody surprisingly. Thankfully she will be able to take full advantage of her privacy.

 

Seeing the emerald curtains drawn shut in all the beds, she put up a silencing ward ward around her wandlessly and immediately Emmett transformed from the snake into his humanoid form and helped her unpack and change into her nightwear and retire for the night after charming herself clean. Tucking her in, he transformed into a black cat and made himself comfortable on the side of her pillow. His breath evened out as Will ran her fingers through his fur languidly and followed him to sleep.

 

oooOooo~Line Break~oooOooo

 

Harry climbed onto his bed tiredly after setting his wand to ping at six in the morning and shut the navy blue curtains around his bed. After pushing aside the sky blue coverlet, he sighed comfortably into the white sheets. Reminiscing back to the evening, he could not help but feel comfortable as he had entered into the comfortable common room that was done in blues and creams with brown wood furnishings. The common smelled slightly of books and parchment. He did not listen to any of the speeches as he was busy laughing at Mina as he overheard the going ons in the Slytherin common room.

 

Hopefully Hermione or Nott would be able to fill him in about any important info that he missed. He decided that for now he would have to lay low and help Mina in secret. Hedwig who was still in her cage seemed to glow as moon light fell on her. With a wave of his hand, he unlocked her cage and opened the window beside his bed and watched her fly away sleepily. With a last look at the moon he shut the curtains completely and after warding his curtains with a silencing charm and a charm to wake him if anyone intrudes, he fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a Drarry thats confirmed although I really want to write threesome action...ahahaha that kind of fun will come later though.......like much much later. Figured out yet why the OFC is adressed the way she is? Keep trying ^_^  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> On a seriously comtemplative note........
> 
> All Yaoi ukes/protagonists should have BAMF-ish and unique personalities like Yu Mano from Vampire Library. Check that out its hot!

**Author's Note:**

> Ubeta-ed. Usually I do my own beta readings but this was a hasty post. Updates might not be that regular...However I need feedbacks very badly as I have only written upto 6 chapters I think. Comments would be very welcome.
> 
> Thank You for reading


End file.
